villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Count Chocolato
'''Count Chocolato' is the main antagonist of the Pororo OVA, Pororo to the Cookie Castle. He is a greedy savior who attempts to steal the topping from Pororo and freeze everyone with his freeze-chocolates. He is voiced by Joe Ramada. History Chocolato lived in a tall mountain, with his servant, Chocolate. He was making chocolates that would freeze everyone. He was planning to give them to Santa so that all the children will be frozen for Christmas. He comes to Cookie Castle to freeze everyone, until he hears that Pororo has brought the Christmas topping from Santa. He becomes excited because he wanted to be the one giving the topping to the king of Cookie Castle, so he decided to take it from Pororo. Chocolato succeeded to take the topping, and freezes the Winter Witch. Pororo grabs the topping, and Chocolato got upset, and commanded Candy to get Pororo. The two look for Pororo and his friends. Chocolato and Candy make everyone in the Kitchen of Cookie Castle leave. Candy then says they can now burn all the Kitchen recipe so that nobody can make toppings again. However, Chocolato yells at Candy to never say fire or burning. He then telepathly speaks to Pororo that if he does not give Chocolato the topping, the kitchen will be destroyed. Chocolato then says that since it's Christmas Eve, Pororo has 10 minutes to give the topping, otherwise the kitchen is not "flat". Chocolato then meets the Winter Witch again, whom plans to get revenge at for tricking her with the freeze-chocolate. The Winter Witch uses her magic to turn Chocolato into a turkey, but instead turned him into a tree. Chocolato uses ribbons to turn the Winter Witch into a Christmas present. Chocolato sees Pororo and tries to get him, but Pororo climbed up to the balcony and taunts him. Candy suggests that they could not catch him, and that they can just burn the Kitchen recipe. This made Chocolato angrier, telling Candy once again not to say anything about fire or burning and freezes Candy. Chocolato battles Pororo in the balcony, and commands Pororo to give him the topping. Pororo angrily refuses, and runs away, before he slips on Strawberry sauce, almost falling in the syrup. Chocolato was about to seize Pororo, but Crong stops Chocolato, before he grabs Crong, and commands Pororo again to hand over the topping. If he refuses, Chocolato will throw Crong into the syrup. Pororo then angrily yells "Don't you dare, Chocolato!" to which Chocolato taunts about, before he is attacked by Crong, who breath fire out of his nose. He then grabs Crong's hand to prevent himself from falling in the syrup, but Crong once again breath fire out of his nose, which causes him to fall in the syrup. Chocolato is then seen stuck due to the syrup, and Chocolate tells Chocolato that he does good stuff, he wouldn't deserve bad stuff. Personality Chocolato is a greedy, evil and selfish count. He will do anything to steal the Topping, just because to make himself be the giver of the king of Cookie Castle. He also seems to have a strong dislike on fire, as he yells to Candy not to say anything about fire or burning. Gallery 다운로드.jpg thumb (1).png thumb.png 다운로드 (1).jpg Trivia *Chocolato's name is a pun of "Chocolate", describing what he is. This is why he doesn't like fire. Category:Food Category:Murderer Category:Vampires Category:Evil from the Past Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Greedy